These are the Voyages
by MadMeijin
Summary: The Story takes place approximately 70 years after the events of Nemesis, please read and review. Rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, that unique pleasure belongs to Mr. Berman, and of course to the legendary Mr. Gene Roddenberry. If you ever heard it on TV. it's not mine, All I have is an overactive imagination, and a severe case of writers block. Please read and review, all reviews good and bad welcome.

**These are the Voyages**

_Stardate: 55437.2 _

_Captain's log, personal: It was absolutely breathtaking, my view of her as the shuttle approached. Unique, the first of her kind. The U.S.S. Riker the only Wyvern class starship in the fleet. 74 disruptor banks, 56 photon torpedo bays, primary , secondary, and emergency shields, a newly redesigned phase cloak, and the fastest trilithium engines ever developed. It would seem that the Pax Romulus was even more beneficial than even the federation council hoped. It is not just her armaments that make her so unique, her crew is a patchwork of races from throughout the Galaxy from Dr. Baliana of Vulcan to Chief of Engineering Kex of Bajor. Actually it is the addition of another of this strange crew that is the first stop on this mission, Commander K'eila of Qo'noS , my first officer . This promises to be a very interesting command._

"_Attention on deck!!", says Lt. Killian,the security officer . "As you were" replies the Captain. "Sir , course laid in for Qo'noS, and await your command" this from Lt. Commander Masset. "I see that Starfleet has seen fit to give me a crew as eager for action as I am?" Says the Capt. ." Sir?" Says Masset with a look of bewilderment on his face. " It is a figure of speech commander," ensign Bates replies. "Apparently Cardassians have even less of a sense of humor than Klingon's do?" he adds under his breath. "Well it's a good thing we Romulans do have a sense of humor , or else you would find yourself in the brig ensign." Replied the captain. "Sorry sir, I meant no disrespect." "It is of little moment captain" said Masset, Bates and I are comrades, we served together on the "Valor" under Captain Laforge. "His humor is as dry now as it was then, no harm no foul." "As you like it commander, but know this ensign, I will brook no insubordination on my ship, nor will I permit my officers, senior, or junior to be either disrespected, or disrespectful." You could hear a pin drop there on the bridge. If this was a foreshadow of future things than this would indeed be an interesting tour of duty. _

_Sir? Asks lt. Lee, the ship is ready. Engage the impulse engines take us out of space dock . "We are ready to engage the warp engines sir" Make it so Mr. Bates, says Cpt. Sisko . "Take us to Qo'noS."_


	2. Chapter 2

**No, I still don't own Star Trek **

**These are the Voyages**

**Chapter II**

**Peace…….much had changed since the Pax Romulas began. The disastrous reign of Praetor Shinzon of Remus had many, many far reaching repercussions , very far reaching indeed. Not the least of witch was the promotion of Commander Donatra, one of the celebrated heroes of the "Great battle of the void" in which she commanded a small contingent of Romulan Warbirds against the mighty Reman warship "Scimitar" it was her efforts that allowed a crippled Federation starship Enterprise led by Captain Jean Luc Picard to finally defeat Shinzon and destroy the Scimitar. It was this pivotal battle that paved the way for a peace treaty between the two Galactic powers. Both sides were still reeling from a hard fought victory over the Founders and their forces during the recent "Dominion War", and neither side was eager to engage in renewed hostilities in their present states.**

**Because of her valor in the battle, and her rapport with now Admiral Picard Donatra was designated to be the new Romulan Ambassador to the Federation. Ambassador Donatra was stationed with her young daughter Demetria on the newly built Romulan Embassy located in New Orleans, La.. **

**It was during this time that she met and befriended a federation civilian, actually the owner of what would become her favorite Terran restaurant , a place where she would have her first example of a type of food she never dreamed existed, who knew a Romulan would ever have a penchant for……..**

**Creole?**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read , and review chapter one. For now the chapters will be relatively short, hopefully that will be fixed in the near future. Your words mean a great deal to me, I appreciate it.**


End file.
